


Brand New Key

by juneymoony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Thiam, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneymoony/pseuds/juneymoony
Summary: liam and theo both have issues, but they love each other forever.





	Brand New Key

Brand New Key 

by juneymoony

*

It frustrated Liam. It all frustrated him. The counselling, the pack, Theo, oh, especially Theo. Theo always acted like he knew everything. He didn't. No one knew everything. And considering everything Theo had done, he obviously didn't know how to treat people. That was one thing he didn't know. The next was the fact that his smile was absolutely distracting-well he probably knew that. But he didn't know that Liam simultaneously wanted to kick his ass and kiss him at the same time all the time.

But Liam knew he knew about anger management. And maybe he knew about Liam's crush on him, but what could Liam do about it? They had been through a semi war together, he had fallen in love with the heartless bastard, there it was again, his heart rate going up, starting to sweat. Starting to turn. He stopped his run, crouching down, catching his breath. He needed to calm down. He first tried to find his anchor. The pack. Theo, Mason, Corey, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Parrish, and even Isaac, who had returned with the others, moving in with Scott earlier that year. Liam kept his eyes closed, deep breathes. He felt so out of it. He needed to run. To let off steam. God, anger management did nothing to a hormonal teenage boy with anger issues, and also a tendency to turn into a partial wolf. His life was a mess. It was dusk by the time he finished his run, and was back at his house. Theo had been staying with him since returning to Beacon Hills, so he was not surprised to smell Theo's scent, fresh and warm in his home upon opening the door. 

He felt jealousy prickle though, in his chest when he also smelled Amy. Amy was a were-coyote who was passing through who Theo enjoyed hooking up with frequently. Her smell was somewhat stale, though, so she had probably already left. Arousal tinged the air, lingering probably from their 'session'. Liam shouldn't be jealous, but he was. So he grabbed a protein bar, and left again. He needed to go somewhere, somewhere less stressful. He wanted Theo to want him, but it wasn't ever going to happen. Theo didn't want relationship or commitment. He loved Liam, and reciprocated the feelings, since Liam awkwardly brought it up, but he had said Liam was his favorite person, and the closest person to him, he couldn't screw that up by dating him. So Theo slept around, and Liam tried to date, but Theo was constantly there. Always in the way. He got even more jealous than Liam would. Theo would ignore Liam for hours, even a couple days once, when he went on a date with a dude from the lacrosse team. He would ignore him, or purposely start fights with Liam, sometimes even trying to dig up dirt on Liam's romantic interests. 

Liam would explode on him from time to time, calling a hypocritical asshole, or an insensitive prick, or an overprotective jerk. Theo would be stubborn, and yell back, but he would eventually apologize, and do something nice, like make dinner, or rent a movie or get tickets to a baseball game, or make a sign that says "DUNBAR IS MY #1!" and hold it up at his lacrosse games. Theo was generous and kind to Liam, sometimes snarky and sarcastic, they fought a lot, mostly playful. The serious fights were hard, since they loved each other. 

Liam was jogging by this point, he was getting closer to Stiles' and Derek's house (they all spent a whole summer rebuilding the Hale house for Stiles, since they knew he wanted a home for him and Derek. That was before the two ever really acknowledged they were together. They didn't deny it, they just never labeled or commented on it. They slept in the same bed, shared an apartment, held hands, went on 'dates', cooked for each other, showered together, but never really kissed or did anything sexual. They had lots of past trauma, and they worked through it together, until they were in a place to fully commit, then they were all over each other.) They were always nice and comforting to Liam, like a second set of parents (aside from Isaac and Scott who actually, truly tried to parent him. Scott once yelled, "You're grounded, Liam! For a week! No video games!" during an argument, and then actually took away his controllers and games for a week. Liam punched him in the arm, but Isaac was all supportive and 'backed' Scott up in the grounding.) Stiles and Derek were way more laid back, and funnier. They always were joking with each other and laughing. If you caught them being affectionate though, you could see just why they were together in the first place. 

He knocked on the door, which was opened by an apron clad Stiles, holding a spatula. "Der! We've got company!"

Liam grinned as Stiles let him in. "Hey Stiles, Derek."

Derek nodded and turned back to his laptop, and kept writing. 

Stiles gave Liam a smile, before returning to his burgers, Liam following suit and sitting at the counter in front of him. "So kiddo, what's up?"

Liam sighed. "Theo."

Stiles let out a chuckle. "Again?" He raised an eyebrow.

Liam smiled. "Always."

"What's he done this time?" Stiles flipped the burgers and complimented himself on how well they were coming along.

"You know that girl Amelia? The were-coyote?" Liam asked, picking at a flower in a vase.

"Yep. The blonde one, who is literally a girl version of you?" 

"Yeah. He's sleeping with her. I just, I don't know, ugh, usually he only sleeps with someone for a couple of days, or even just a one night stand, but the longer she stays, the longer they're together. Last week, they were watching a movie. Our movie. On our couch. In our living room. I mean, she and him even took up the guest room. It just sucks, because I don't complain, or ask, or anything, but I'm not even barely allowed to have a guy in the house. But Theo? Oh he gets to bone everything that walks and I can't say anything or he gets all moody. He is such a selfish asshole." Liam ranted. 

"Guys are pigs Liam, fact of life." He pointed his spatula at Liam. "Theo has a lot of demons, he doesn't feel good enough for you, so he sleeps with over people to avoid confronting himself about his feelings. You need to talk to him, force him to confront you and himself. Don't just be silent. You're a strong, confident man, Liam. Just talk to him. Do you want cheese on your burger?" 

Liam grinned. "Yeah, I do want cheese. You're the best Stiles."

Stiles just winked.

*

Liam was about to flip, but he kept himself calm but sliding closer to Isaac, allowing him to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders. Theo had brought her to their pack meeting. Lydia had raised an eyebrow at Theo and Malia had rolled her eyes, while Stiles glared so menacingly that Theo actually winced glancing at him. The meeting was about some stupid Siren in the area that had been drowning people in the area. The person who found this out, was a new partial extension to the pack, Deaton's nephew. A teenage boy named Carlos, who was the same age as Liam and Corey and Mason, and who was unfortunately extremely attractive, but also, sadly a huge asshole. He also had a thing for Liam, which meant he stared at him all the time. Like uncomfortably all the time. Liam didn't enjoy such intense attention.

"So, we need a bronze dagger-" Amy began.

"I already have one. So we're all good, just need to make a plan." Carlos interjected. Theo sent him a cold look. "Also, Liam, since it's your house, could you help me get a drink from the kitchen?"

Carlos stood, an eyebrow raised at Liam. Liam sighed. He hopped off the couch. "Sure thing."

Carlos was standing far too close for Liam's liking. Ugh, why me? He was internally dreading the sure to come pick up line, or ask out.

"So, you're a lacrosse player?" His lips were suddenly brushing against Liam's ear.

Liam shivered as he filled up his glass with water. He filled up his own, too, before responding. "Yeah, actually I am"

Carlos leaned against the counter with a smirk. "Hmm, you must like balls then."

Liam had just taken a sip and choked a little, causing him to cough a couple times, making Carlos' smirk more pronounced. "Excuse me?"

"I think we should catch a movie or something some time. I know you're single."

Liam rolled his eyes and brushed past him. "No thanks, I have enough going on, don't need to add you in the mix."

Carlos grabbed his arm. "C'mon. One date won't hurt. I really like you. You're so hot. We'd be so sexy together." 

Liam pulled his arm from Carlos' grasp. "My answer is no, take a hint, man. I'm not interested."

"You should be. I'm an amazing catch. You'd be lucky to have me."

"I only like egotistical bastards who understand the word no."

"Don't be like that, Dunbar."

"I said no. Get over it."

"Nobody says no to me." Liam rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would get stuck in the back of his head.

"I do. I don't want to go on a date with you. It's simple. N-o." 

Carlos just glared at him as Liam left the room. He sat down on the couch, and leaned against Isaac, who wrapped his arm around his shoulder again. 

"You okay?" Isaac whispered. 

"Yeah, I just hate asshole-y, creepy dudes." Liam whispered back. Isaac shot him an sympathetic look.

The meeting soon ended, Carlos stalking out first. Looking angry and irritated. Liam gave himself an internal pat on the back. Mason and he had a little chat about the whole ordeal, Mason patting his shoulder and calling Carlos 'intense' and a 'dickhead'. Liam grinned. He had a small conversation about cars with Derek, a little conversation with Parrish about Parrish's German shepherd 'Barney', and a very brief eye-roll conversation with Lydia about Amy. 

Though, after everyone left, it was just Liam and Theo again. But Liam just gave Theo this 'I don't have the energy to talk or fight with you right now, I'm going to bed' look. And the two didn't speak a word as Liam climbed the stairs to his room. Though, half an hour later, Theo came to lay with him, after his shower. Liam was facing the window, Theo staring at the ceiling, darkness surrounding them. "Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you actually care about her?"

Theo let out a hollow laugh. "I don't know." 

His whispered words hung in the air, stinging Liam's heart. "Okay."

"Liam-" Theo started, but was cut off.

"Theo, it's okay. Let's not-let's not do this tonight, please? Let's pretend for a while longer. Okay? Just hold me tonight." Liam sounded vulnerable, but also strong. Such a strange, complex being he was.

"Okay." Theo answered. 

He wrapped his arms around Liam, and Liam turned around and curled into him. Theo kissed his forehead, and Liam kissed Theo's jaw. They both fell quickly into dreamless sleeps. 

*

They actually didn't talk about it for weeks, because school was consuming most of Liam's time, while work was consuming most of Theo's and there free time was mostly spent with the pack, or, in Theo's case, with Amy. Amy and Theo had lasted two months now, which started to cause concern for the pack, and numbness for Liam. He asked Theo not to sleep in his bed with him anymore when he and Amy hit the one month mark. Theo had been upset about it, protesting until Liam said, "Theo, I am not going to be your secret whore." He went quiet then, knowing he had upset Liam. Theo began to apologize, but Liam walked out of the room. Theo was quite upset after that fight. He still occasionally crawled into Liam's bed when one of them had a nightmare. Liam didn't really mind, though, but soon, Theo stopped all together, and when Liam woke up to Theo and the guest room smelling freshly of Amy, he cried himself to sleep that night. Amy would crawl through Theo's window every night, and sleep with him, and usually just sleep, occasionally fool around, but mostly sleeping. The sleeping hurt more, and Liam would keep himself awake until he heard the window slide open, and her slip into the guest room at night. 

Theo knew that Liam knew, and this caused a fragile rift between the two, they barely spoke or acknowledged each other. It wasn't until Amy dragged Theo to a lacrosse game the pack was going to watch Liam play in, that he really felt the divide. Stiles had made a sign, a huge one in bubble font reading 'Proud parents of # 9!' He and Scott held up the sign, causing Liam to flip them off. He got a chance to run into the stands and say hi to everyone. He was so nice to Amy, even though everyone knew it killed him to even look at her. He was just that type of person. Mason stood up, and gave him a tight hug, wishing him good luck. Liam gave them all a crooked grin, and hopped back down the steps. A teammate of his, Jeff, slapped his ass at some point, and anger coursed through Theo. Liam laughed at it, but Jeff just winked at him. Stiles whispered something to Derek about it, causing him to laugh and wrap his arm around Stiles' waist, who sported a grin. 

And then, it happened. Liam slapped Jeff's ass, and this broke Theo. He had to endure their flirting the entire game. Coach Finstock even commented on it, causing Liam to blush, and Theo to glare. Jeff actually sent Theo a wink and a smirk before leaning over and whispering something in Liam's ear. Liam tipped his head back and laughed. Theo grit his teeth and glared his most menacing glare.

Lydia leaned over to whisper to him while Amy ran to the bathroom. "Don't ruin this for Liam. You have Amy, you have no right to be jealous or angry that Liam is flirting."

Theo deflated then, resigning himself, though the jealousy still raged on within him. Beacon Hills, of course, won, causing the team to embrace. Coach even seemed proud of Greenburg (he still keeps getting held back). Jeff though, was reluctant to let Liam go, but Stiles and Scott were throwing themselves at Liam the minute they got down to the field, so he kind of had to. Theo followed, standing behind them, and then embracing Liam when he had the chance. "Good job out there, kid."

Liam grinned. "Thanks, old man."

Theo gave him a wink, and they both felt a little better, but the rift was still ever present, especially as Amy began to whisper suggestive and seductive things into Theo's ear while Liam tried to ignore Jeff's more bold advances. And Liam ended up turning him down, in the locker rooms when he offered a hook up. Jeff felt a little rejected but said he got it. "Unrequited love sucks, dude, I know." He had given Liam a sympathetic look when he said this, and Liam returned the look with a rueful smile and a 'thank you'.

Lydia was appalled though. "So you actually said no to Mr. Sexy Jeff?"

Liam shrugged. "He doesn't know about the supernatural, he is a good friend, and everyone knows he still isn't over his obsessive crush on Danny from a couple years ago. They used to hook up. When Danny was a junior and he was a freshman."

Theo felt relieved and guilty. Parrish, though, interrupted Theo's thoughts by suggesting bowling. 

The rest of the night went well for a while. Liam and his roommate trading longing looks and pitiful stares here and there. Liam was still obviously heartbroken. Amy was trying her best to act very couple-like though. She even sat on Theo's lap and giggled at his jokes. Theo would smile at her. And Liam would feel this pang in his chest. Stiles and Scott kept trying to comfort him. Isaac and Derek even tried, too. Derek was the most successful. Getting Liam to open up when they went to get food from the little mini restaurant attached. 

Liam and Theo, though had an argument in the bathroom, resulting in them getting very competitive and making snide remarks and comments, until finally Liam just sat down, took off his bowling shoes and threw them at Theo, before slipping on his Nikes and throwing his hands up. "I'm done." He then proceeded to walk out. 

Stiles immediately looked at Theo, then pointed to the door. "Fix it. Now." He snapped at him.

Theo rolled his eyes but followed Liam out. But stopped steps away from the car. Liam was sitting in the backseat of Stiles jeep, knees against his chest, sobbing. This tore into Theo's heart, though he was annoyed and irritated, he felt guilty. Liam was always so happy, and pretty oblivious, but Theo knew the last year had been hard on him. His parents moving to Florida, leaving him to finish out high school in his childhood home, virtually alone. Then all the pack moved back at once, another hard transition. Then Theo and he had that night of confessions and drunkeness and kissing. And now, the person he was in love with was dating some newcomer instead of him. He must have been feeling so bad. And this hurt Theo. He loved Liam more than anything, hurting him made him sick then. He was at the Jeep in no time, opening the door, and sliding into the seat next to him, and pulling Liam into his lap. Liam sniffed and wiped at his nose and eyes. Theo wiped away the stray tears with his thumbs. 

"Theo, I-I..." Liam started.

"Liam I know."

"That's the problem, you don't know."

"Liam, trust me, I know."

"How?"

"It's all clear because I love you." That was something Liam had said to him long ago when Theo and he had been arguing about if Theo had changed or not.

Theo stood in front of Liam. "I'm not a good person Liam, I'm still the chimera that tried to destroy your pack, and destroy you and your alpha."

"No, Theo, you're not that person, because right here, right now, it's all clear because I love you." Liam was just smiling at him.

Right then Theo gripped Liam's face, the memory dancing before both their eyes, and pressed his lips against his. 

*

The loving embrace and moment they shared was corrupted by reality soon after. They couldn't just strut into the bowling alley, holding hands and screaming 'Dunbar and Raeken are so gay for each other'. They went back inside and carried on as usual. But that night, as Liam listened to Theo and Amy's conversation after she slipped in, he felt bitter, stinging sadness and jealousy melt through him.

"Theo, what are we? I mean, really. It's so hard to tell with you." 

"We're together Amy, isn't that obvious?"

Liam felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"I just...You and Liam..."

"Hey, trust me, I want to be with you."

Liam felt bile rise in his throat. He was going to vomit. Theo said those exact words to him, months ago, before saying the words that told him they couldn't actually be together.

"Oh, okay, good. Well, I guess Beacon Hills is my new home."

"Okay cool."

Liam really was going to vomit. He stood and opened his door, stumbled his way to the bathroom, and vomited up two days worth of food. Amy and Theo were suddenly in the bathroom, but the bile kept coming up, and Liam was changing back and forth, eyes blinking between gold and blue. "Liam!" Amy shrieked. 

"Get out!" He screamed, before vomiting again. "Call Stiles and Scott! I don't know what's happening!"

Amy pulled out her phone, dialing quickly while Theo reached out to touch him, comfort him. Liam cringed away, looking up at him with tear filled eyes, "Don't touch me!"

Theo jerked away, he felt like he had been slapped. Liam doubled over, clutching his stomach, puking again. Stiles and Scott arrived soon, Scott wrapping a comforting arm around Liam as he couldn't to puke, until he was just retching. Theo and Amy could smell Isaac and Derek downstairs. Derek smelling furious, which was terrifying for Theo, and Isaac smelling intensely worried, which was just as terrifying. Stiles was suddenly in his face. Pressing his index finger into Theo's chest. "What the hell did you do, Raeken? And why is your girlfriend here at one in the morning?"

Theo held his hands up. "She's spending the night, and we were in my room, trying to sleep, until we heard him puking."

Stiles sighed. Then his eyes widened, realizing something. "DEREK!" He yelled and Derek was soon there, panting in front of Stiles, eyes wide.

"Stiles! What's wrong?!" He asked, cupping his face.

Stiles shook his head. "Do you remember? When I got really sick after you hooked up with that girl, Jenny, I think, 2 years ago?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Stiles gave him a look. Derek's eyes widened. "Oh god." He whispered. "Like what happened when you kissed Cara?"

"She kissed me and yes." Stiles responded.

Derek hugged Stiles. And then turned furious eyes on Theo. "Get out. Go to sleep. Whatever. Just stay the hell away from Liam." He snarled. 

Amy cringed. Theo glared back, though. "No, Theo's my best friend, what's happening to him?!"

Stiles gave him a sad look. "Look it up in your copy of the bestiary. Supernatural illnesses. Page 378."

Theo ran back to his room, finding the book and the page quickly, he sank to his knees upon reading it. "Oh no." And Theo finally, completely broke. Tears streamed down his face. Amy came in, saw the page he was clutching and sighed, tears in her own eyes. 

"I understand, Theo, you can never really have feelings for me. I won't ever forget you, and I'll always care, and you can always call when you or your pack need help. But being here will be too painful. Be good to him, he deserves it." She kissed his forehead and disappeared saying her goodbyes to everyone in the house, before pulling out her phone when she finally got to her car and messaging everyone.

Theo felt anger fill him. Self loathing burning up his chest. He stumbled into the bathroom, pushing past Stiles, Derek, and Scott. He wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam was crying and still shifting back and forth every few moments, eyes flashing. Theo stroked his back, and whispered comforting things to him. They were both crying as Theo kissed Liam. Liam kissed back, but pulled away to vomit again. 

"Liam, I-I was lying to Amy. I thought if I could convince her I had feelings for her, that she'd stick around and I wouldn't be alone, and you could be happy with someone better. Someone who deserves you. I-I love you Liam. I have only ever wanted you. We're mates, and I'm sorry, I keep making mistakes, and you keep having to forgive me. I'm so sorry, Liam." He was sobbing into Liam's shoulder by then. And Liam was sobbing, too. 

But then Liam laughed, tugging at Theo's heartstrings. Theo snapped his head up to look at Liam, wondering if he was becoming completely unhinged. "That kiss probably tasted like vomit. But you deserve it, asshole."

Theo grinned, hearing the playful tone in Liam's voice. "Liam, god, I'm a fuck up." 

"I know. But let's be fucked up together, okay?" Liam gave him a hopeful look.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
*

Things had been going well, for the past few months since the incident. They decided to take things slow, neither of them had been with anyone else, sticking solely to working and mending their bond. Theo returned to sleeping with Liam, confessing he would pretend Amy was Liam while he would sleep, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep through the night. This made Liam smile. But things soon became complicated, when Amy came back into town, to help the Hale pack fight off a crazy Alpha pack, who's leader desperately wanted to kill Derek and the Hale pack. Very much a cause for concern. Even Erica and Boyd, and Jackson and Ethan returned to Beacon Hills to fight. Liam was overjoyed to see Jackson and Erica, he missed them more than anything. Even Peter took time away from being with the Sheriff (they had a special semi-romantic relationship) to help the pack. Chris Argent and some hunters even pitched again occasionally. But when Amy and a couple of her friends showed up, and the pack went out for drinks, Liam felt uncomfortable while Theo and Amy caught up.

Amy understood boundaries to an extent, but she still would reach out and touch his arm while she laughed, or would bite her lip, or wet her lips. She was still very suggestive with Theo, which made Liam unsure. He hated doubting Theo, but he didn't know what else to do. Everyone began to dance, except Liam and Erica, Liam said he didn't want to dance and Erica offered to stay behind with him. Theo and Amy were dancing. Well, really, Theo was dancing with Mason and Corey and Amy was trying to work her way in. Liam didn't feel like dancing.

"Li, it's okay. Theo loves you. He doesn't want Amy, Lydia even says he never did, it was all just lust." Erica consoled him. Liam nodded, closing his eyes and sighing. 

"Okay." He responded.

"Are you guys like this all the time? Emotionally entangled?" Erica laughed, sipping her cocktail.

"Always." Liam laughed. 

Theo, disentangled himself from the dance floor, and strutted back over to their table. "I've got this shift, go dance, Reyes." He told Erica as he sat down. 

She smiled and nodded. And made her way to Boyd, at the bar, ordering drinks, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

Theo turned to Liam, with a smirk. "Why won't you dance, Li?"

"I just don't feel that good. I'm too stressed about this Alpha pack." He toyed with a straw. Theo leaned forward.

"I know a great stress reliever." Theo spoke softly. Liam shivered and rolled his eyes. 

"Kiss me." Theo reached forward and connected their lips, bringing Liam closer. 

He pulled away. "Always."

*

Defeating the Alpha pack was shockingly easy. Not as easy as they hoped, but decently easy when Stiles shot there leader in the head with a wolfsbane bullet, and proceeded to shoot the guy a few more times to 'finish the job'. Derek ripped one of the alpha's heads off, because the cut Stiles' arm. Liam and Theo worked well together, easily protecting each other and defending themselves. They shot each other grins and smirks. 

Upon arriving back to the Dunbar residence, Theo and Liam were ready for sleep. Both showering, changing, brushing their teeth, and washing their faces, they slid into bed together, holding each other.

"So, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends." Liam confirmed. 

Theo smiled and kissed his temple. 

"I love you, Theo."

"I love you, too, mutt."

*


End file.
